Buenas noches, ¿lo dices en serio?
by Lady Lunera
Summary: Hotch tiene problemas para dormir en su habitación de hotel, y tiene que buscarse otro sitio dónde pasar la noche. ¿Quién será el que le ayude?


¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Ésta es mi primera historia de humor, al menos lo he intentado,jejeje, así que espero que os guste, y que al menos os saque una sonrisa, yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndola. A lo mejor no es cómo el Hotch que conocemos en la serie, pero bueno, hay que sacarle la parte divertida a nuestro jefe favorito, jejeje. ¡Disfrutad!

Desquiciado, así es cómo estoy en este momento, con ganas de coger mi pistola y disparar a mis dos compañeros. Es la última vez que cojo mi habitación entre las de ellos, porque esto es el infierno. Llevo casi dos horas intentando dormir y es imposible. Lo único que oigo es el cabecero de la cama de Morgan contra la pared, que por cierto, da contra mi cama, y en la otra punta de la habitación, es el cabecero de la cama de Rossi el que me recuerda que tiene compañía, y los jadeos de ambas mujeres (y los de mis compañeros, que eso es lo peor), llenan la habitación.

Me he ido dos veces al baño, me da igual dormir en el suelo si así consigo no oír nada, pero parece que tengo a Rossi allí dentro. He subido el volumen de la tele, he golpeado la pared, pero nada ha funcionado.

A veces me asombra la facilidad que tienen de conseguir a una mujer. Morgan es un guaperas, por descontado, y cuando hemos llegado esta mañana al hotel y he visto cómo lo miraba la recepcionista, he pensado: _"ésta cae esta noche". _Efectivamente, no me he equivocado, ¡pero chico, vete a su casa, déjame dormir! Y Rossi...con ese aire de dandy italiano que tiene, al final caen rendidas a sus pies. Esta vez ha sido la maître del restuarante dónde hemos cenado hoy. No se quitaban los ojos de encima, y claro, aquí están, molestándome. Morgan con una rubia despampanante de pechos enormes, Rossi con una morena de su edad que tampoco está mal (comparto el gusto de Dave, me quedo con las morenas), en este hotelucho con las paredes de cartón, pasándoselo de miedo, mientras yo estoy en el medio enterándome de todo. ¡Y ya no aguanto más! Sólo me queda hacer una cosa, espero no tener que arrepentirme.

CMCMCMCMCM

¡Vaya noche que ha escogido el genio para estrenar sus tapones para los oídos! Y eso porque decía que llevaba una semana sin pegar ojo por el ruido que provocan sus vecinos con sus fiestas...¡pero si estamos en un caso, hoy no necesitas los tapones! La cuestión es que llevo cinco minutos llamando a su puerta, y no me escucha. Su habitación está al otro lado del pasillo, y no se oye el ruido que provocan los otros dos, Miro el móvil en mi mano y lo pienso durante un segundo...el teléfono sí lo oirá ¿verdad?

Pero al final decido no hacerlo. Así que suspiro, y con valentía, me dirijo a la otra habitación.

CMCMCMCMCM

No sé si por miedo o por frío, pero antes de llamar a la puerta, estoy temblando. _"¿Miedo Aaron? Por Dios, si es tu subordinada" _pienso. Y la verdad es que en el pasillo hace frío, así que debe de ser eso (digo yo). Llamo suavemente a la puerta un par de veces, y cuando estoy a punto de volver a llamar, la puerta se abre de repente.

-¡Qué! -me dice Blake con aspereza.

-Esto...-me he quedado en blanco al verla. Debo de haberla despertado. _"Por supuesto que sí, genio, a estas horas todo el mundo está durmiendo" _me digo. Está despeinada y con cara de sueño-. ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?

-¡¿Qué?! -ha cambiado el tono y la cara por unos de sorpresa.

-Verás, es que Morgan y Rossi tienen compañía, y no me dejan dormir con tanto jaleo que arman, mi habitación está en el centro de las dos. Reid no me abre la puerta, porque duerme con tapones para los oídos, el hotel está completo desde esta tarde, así que...-lo he soltado todo de carrerilla, ella me mira con una ceja levantada.

-Es una pena que JJ esté resfriada y no haya venido ¿verdad? porque sino también hubieras ido a verla a ella antes ¿no es así? Está claro que soy la última para todo en este equipo -me responde cruzándose de brazos.

-No es así, es sólo...-no sé qué decir, porque tiene razón, si JJ hubiera estado, hubiese ido a verla a ella primero, pero eso no se lo voy a decir-. Lo siento Álex, pero realmente necesito un sitio para dormir, por favor -pongo mi mejor cara de súplica. Ella parece ablandarse, porque descruza los brazos y vuelve a sujetar la puerta-. Dormiré en el suelo, si hace falta.

-No te voy a dejar dormir en el suelo, la cama es lo bastante grande para los dos.

-Vale. ¿Puedo pasar ahora, por favor? Me estoy quedando helado.

-Claro -sonríe.

Se hace a un lado y entro en la habitación ¡qué calentito se está! Me voy directo a la cama, dejo en la mesilla de noche las llaves de mi habitación y el móvil y me acuesto. Siento a mi espalda que Blake ha hecho lo mismo. Me susurra si puede apagar la luz y yo le digo que si. No entiendo porqué ha empezado a susurrar, pero me da igual, yo sólo quiero dormir. Me acomodo y cierro los ojos, esto es el paraído.

CMCMCMCMCM

Ha pasado algún tiempo (no sé cuánto, en realidad) y sólo hay silencio, y puedo escuchar la suave respiración de Álex, que se ha quedado dormida enseguida. Sin embargo, yo sigo despierto. Pensé que me dormiría rápidamente, en cuanto mi cabeza tocara la almohada, porque estoy reventado, pero no ha sido así. Me doy la vuelta y sé que quedo enfrente de mi compañera, puesto que distingo su silueta a pesar de que la habitación está a oscuras, aunque entra una rendija de la luz del pasillo por debajo de la puerta. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a contar desde cien hacía atrás, a ver si así me entra el sueño. Pero no hay manera. Lo cambio por las típicas ovejitas, pero al llegar a las sesenta y ocho me canso, no tengo yo alma de pastor. Pienso en Beth, en su pelo negro, en su piel suave, y tengo ganas de...

-¡Blake! -susurro. Parece que no me ha oído-. ¡Blake! -repito un poco más fuerte.

-¡Hotchner! -su voz resuena en toda la habitación.

-No me llames Hotchner, no estamos trabajando -me quejo.

-No me llames Blake -contraataca ella. En el fondo, tiene razón, soy demasiado profesional a veces.

-Está bien, Álex...

-¿Qué quieres Hotch, o Aaron, o cómo quieras que te llame cuando no estemos trabajando? -por su tono, diría que está un poco enfadada.

-Esto...no puedo dormir-digo con tono triste, para ver si le doy pena. Noto que se sienta en la cama y enciende la luz, yo también me siento.

-¿Y qué quieres, que te cante una nana? Porque yo sí estaba durmiendo ¿sabes? -realmente está enfadada (creo que le ha sentado mal que la haya despertado por segunda vez), pero yo no puedo evitar reírme un poco.

-¿Siempre estás de tan mal humor por las noches?

-Sólo cuando mi jefe me despierta a media noche para meterse en mi cama -responde ella, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

-Porque sino James lo tendrá difícil para acercarse a ti, si eres tan arisca -seguimos mirándonos fijamente.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo dulce que puedo llegar a ser? -ha bajado el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro, nuestra mirada es intensa, y Álex se acerca peligrosamente a mi.

-Ehhh, no -susurro también yo, sin apartar la vista esta vez de su boca y sin moverme ni un milímetro.

Álex suelta una carcajada y apoya la frente en mi hombro. Yo aspiro el perfume de su pelo. Huele a lilas. Después de un momento, se separa, ambos sonreímos. Encoge las piernas, abraza las rodillas y apoya la cabeza en ellas, con la cara vuelta hacia mí. Cierra los ojos y es en ese momento cuando me fijo realmente en ella desde que he entrado en la habitación. Lleva un pijama de satén de color morado, de tirantes, el pelo despeinado y no lleva maquillaje. Es realmente una mujer hermosa.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo? -le pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Hacer qué? -abre los ojos lentamente.

-Engañar a James.

-No. ¿Y tú a Beth?

-Tampoco -quiero decirle que la quiero, pero no me sale, no me siento cómodo hablando de mis sentimientos con nadie. Es entonces cuando sé que tengo que preguntarle otra cosa, que sólo ella puede responder-. ¿Cómo lo hacéis? ¿Cómo...podéis vivir separados tanto tiempo y hacer que siga funcionando?

-Con mucha paciencia, fuerza de voluntad, pero sobre todo, mucha confianza -Álex me mira y sonríe-. Te resulta difícil ¿no?

-Sí, sobre todo a veces, cuando tenemos un caso complicado, o simplemente me apetecería tenerla cerca y no está...-bajo un instante la mirada-. El teléfono y el ordenador están muy bien, pero no es igual, a veces lo que hace falta es el contacto físico, un beso, un abrazo, una caricia.

-Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Tú sólo llevas un año separado de Beth, yo llevo quince años casada y la mayor parte del tiempo lo he pasado sola -sonríe con tristeza-. Nunca te llegas a acostumbrar del todo, pero aprendes a sobrellevarlo.

Asiento en silencio. He visto a James y a Álex juntos un par de veces y son la pareja perfecta, yo quiero eso también con Beth, pero espero que no tengamos que estar separados siempre. La miro y veo que ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos, está muerta de cansancio, la pobre, y yo también empiezo a sentirme cansado de verdad. Le toco suavemente el brazo para despertala y nos acostamos. Justo cuando apaga la luz me acuerdo de algo que me dijo antes. Intento aguantarme la risa.

-Álex, ¿me cantas una nana? -el fuerte golpe que me da en el brazo me indica que eso es un no.

FIN


End file.
